Coming Home
by Infaredfield
Summary: Taking Place several months after his mission in China, Chris Redfield comes home to America to celebrate the holidays. But while he is ther he must confront his personal demons as well as those who were hurt by his actions in Edonia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is InfaRedfield and I'm new to writing fanfiction and this my first official story so ****PLEASE**** try to be nice while submitting your reviews. I had planned to post this WAY earlier, but got sidetracked with other stuff so sorry.**

**My friend James revised the chapter for me and I thank him for doing so.**

**WARNING: This story will contain spoilers to Resident Evil 6 so ****DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THROUGH CHRIS REDFIELD'S CAMPAIGN!**

**Summary: Taking place months after his mission in China, Chris Redfield return to America for the holidays, but while he is home he must struggle in confronting his personal demons as well as those that were hurt by his actions after what happened to him in Edonia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Home**

**Date: 12/3/2013**

**Time: 10:03 am**

He knew. He knew that he should have came back after his mission China. But he couldn't because he made a promise he promised Piers that he would return to the B.S.A.A. And keep fighting against bio-terrorism in this world a world that has suffered so much in the last fifteen years since the Raccoon City incident. As he looked outside his window, all he could see was nothing nothing but little, white snowflakes falling outside of his window. That's all he could see on the plane. That's all Chris Redfield could see.

"Excuse me, Mr. Redfield?" the flight attendant had ask Chris he was still looking out of his window. Chris didn't answer her for a few seconds still paying attention to the snow. "Mr. Redfield sir," she said again this time getting Chris's attention and also breaking his train of thought. "Yes," Chris said as he looked towards the attendant as she showed him a tray of fluffy, white towels and asked, "Hot towel?" He shook his head politely and said "No, but thank you anyway."

"Of course," she said and turned to leave with a concerned look on her face and mumbling to herself under her breath.

As she was about to leave, Chris turned around and said to her, "Wait." With that the attendant turned to face Chris, who had a concerned look on his face. "When will we arrive in D.C.?" he asked.

"Give me a moment sir," she said and left Chris for a minute, and then, returning to Chris said, "Mr. Redfield?" Chris turned to face the young attendant once more and said, "Yes?" She said to Chris, "The flight will land in an hour. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" Chris amiably shook his head to her and said "No thank you." The attendant then left Chris to his business as he continued to look out from his window.

As he continued to look outside, he let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

**CHRIS'S DREAM**

As he looked around trying to figure out where he was, a light began to shine all around him, blinding him as he raised his hand to cover his face.

As he did, he heard a gunshot. Followed was a distant scream. When Chris heard the scream he turned his head and his body towards the direction of the scream.

After a few seconds, Chris tried to call out to the person. As he tried to he heard another scream. When Chris heard this scream, his instincts kicked in and began to run towards it.

As Chris continued running towards the scream, it became louder and louder to a point where Chris wanted to cover his ears so he didn't have to hear it. He continued to follow the scream until he came to a dead stop at a door three times his size. Chris gripped the door handle and pulled it with every ounce of strength he had, but it wouldn't budge, when Chris let go of the handle, he noticed the door was chained and locked.

"Shit," Chris mumbled to himself and began to wander, trying to find something to remove the lock.

A few minutes passed by,**(I really don't understand how time works while your dreaming) **as Chris tried to find a way to unlock the door. When he returned to the door, Chris felt something in his hand and looked down to see what he was holding and to his realization, he saw that he was holding his old Samurai Edge Pistol from when he was a member of the .'S S. .S Unit.

As Chris continued to look down at the pistol, his mind flooded with memories of his days as a member of R.P.D.'S S.T.A.R.S Alpha team right up to the Mansion Incident.

He continued to look at the gun, Chris's concentration was interrupted by the mysterious screaming. When Chris heard the scream, his instincts kicked in and without realizing what happened he saw that he was through the gate.

Chris look around the room and saw a woman in the room on the floor. With another body.

As Chris began to walk to the woman, she herself began to get up and walk toward him. Once again, Chris's instincts kicked in and he raised his gun to the woman. He kept the gun held at the woman and realized who it was. Someone he cared about and had loved his whole life: Jill Valentine.

Horrified by what he was seeing, Chris tried to hold back his tears as he saw the bite mark on the hand of the woman he had loved for so many years. As the zombified Jill Valentine came closer to him, he said to her, "Jill, please, I don't want to have to do this." She kept moving towards him. Chris screamed at her, "GOD DAMN IT JILL!'"

Finally, Jill lunged herself towards Chris, but he evaded her attack and ran.

Chris continued to run until he stopped at the other body that Jill had been with. He knelt down to the body and saw that it had been facing the ground. Chris heard a moan from behind him and turned around to see that Jill was coming towards him again. Chris stood up and raised his gun aiming at her head. A tear began to jerk out of his eye. He looked into her sullen grey eyes and more tears came. He looked at Jill.

"I'm sorry Jill."

Jill was about to lunge towards Chris again, but before she could Chris fired his gun.

There he stood, motionless, on the verge of bawling. Chris walked to Jill's corpse and knelt again when he was there. He looked at her body for a minute before he placed his hand over eyes and closed them. Chris stood and walked to the other body that was with Jill. When he got there, he let out a cry as he rolled the body over to see who it was. I was someone he promised to protect since the day she was born. It was his little sister Claire.

Chris lifted her corpse and looked at her. He put his down and said while the tears were rolling down, "I'm I'm sorry Claire, I tried to protect you my whole life and I failed."

While Chris was crying he heard a moan coming from Claire. When he heard the moan he lifted his head to look at her. To his surprise her once beautiful blue eyes had turned light and lifeless, Chris put her body down. He got up and began to walk away from her. As he did, Claire began to get up and started to walk towards Chris.

Chris, still crying from what he just saw, began to say something when Claire lunged herself towards Chris. Chris evaded Claire's attack and took his gun out aiming it at his sister's head.

"Claire, I don't want to kill you."

Claire continued to walk on, craving to peel his flesh and eat his inards. As Claire lunged herself to her brother, Chris screamed.

"CLAIRE!" The last thing Chris heard before he woke up, was the gunshot and to the sound of his name.

Chris woke up, his heart racing, head pounding, from the hell that he had just dreamed.**(The term that Chris is suffering from is called Asyndeton.) **He realized he was back on the plane. The attendant was next to him, kneeling down. She asked him, "Mr. Redfield, are you alright?"

Chris looked at her for a moment. He broke the silence.

"Yea, I'm alright, when will we be arriving in D.C.?"

"I was just about to wake you t let you know that we have landed."

Chris looked around quickly and saw everyone was grabbing their luggage. He looked back at the attendant. Fifteen minutes passed by and Chris was in the airport, looking around. He let out a smile smile because he realized where he was. He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Infaredfield and I am back. I want to say thank you for your reviews and for those who are following it and I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I've been busy with school, etc. I gave the flight attendant from the first chapter a name in this one and I've brought two characters from the games that we have not seen in a long time. So here is chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**An Old Friend**

**Date: 12/3/2013**

**Time: 11:30 am**

After spending nearly fifteen minutes looking for his ride, Chris eventually gave up. He continued to roam the airport until he found a place to sit. He look around one last time for his ride before he took his seat.

Once he did, he noticed a man across from him. He looked like he was in his early to mid thirties, he had brown hair that was slicked back and had brown eyes to match. He wore brown snow boots, dark blue jeans, and a black winter jacket that was partially zipped up. As Chris continued to look at him, he noticed that underneath the man's jacket he noticed the man was wearing a dog tag.**(AN: Come on we all know who this guy is!)** As Chris continued to look at him he had felling he looked familiar somehow, but he shook it off. As Chris began to think, he began to remember his conversation with the flight attendant.

**FLASHBACK:**

Chris looked around quickly and saw everyone was grabbing their luggage, he then looked back at the flight attendant, He then got up from his seat.

"Thank you for everything," he said to the flight attendant, getting a better look at her. She was in her early to mid twenties, she had light brown hair that was in a ponytail, and light hazel eyes. She a little bit of freckles and noticed that when she smiled that she had dimples. She wore a navy blue flight attendant uniforn with a gold name tag on her left side above her breast.

"You're very welcome, and you should call her." Her voice filled confidence and encouragement.

Chris looked at her for a minute until he broke the silence.

Feeling confused, "Who should I be calling?"

"Claire or is it Jill? Either one, but you should really call her."

" I wish I could, it's just that they're probably pissed at me," he voiced was filled with sadness and pain as he was grabbing his luggage.

"How come?" she said her voice being filled with both concern and curiosity. "It's kind of a long story, one I still hate to think about." He said his voice filled with pain, regret, sorrow, and sadness.

"Still you should talk to them and ask them to forgive you for whatever happened." She gave him a look that said '_you can get through this'._

After a few minutes of silence Chris finally said, "You're right, you're right, I'll try to talk to them."

"Good, now if I were you I get going if you want to talk to them."

"Yea you're right, thank for everything again. Also whats your name by the way?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Meg, Megan Williams," she said extending her hand for to shake.

"Chris Redfield," he said taking Meg's hand and shaking while noticing how soft and warm it was.

"Nice to meet you Chris and her is my number so you can let me know how things go," she said hand Chris a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome again."

**End of Flashback**

As Chris was continuing to think back on his conversation with Meg, his train of thought was broken by the sound of his name. When he heard his name again, Chris looked to face a woman and the guy from before was behind her, but this time he was holding a suitecase.

Chris looked back to the woman as she was backing away a little.

She looked like she was in her late twenties to early thirties. She had brown eyes and short brown hair to match. She wore dark blue jeans, a light grey sweater with a black Northface fleece coat that unzipped and black winter boats.

Chris continued to look at her until he realized who she was. Shocked, Chris got up from his seat to look at her better.

Chris tried to speak and when he did only one word was able to escape his mouth

"Rebecca?"

* * *

Again I'm sorry for not updating it, but I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think in the reviews and remember to like fav and follow it. ~Infa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'M BACKKKKKK! I am so sorry for not updating this story for the last few months. I've was super busy with school, friends, life, etc. Anyway This chapter to me feels like its more of a filler chapter because after this chapter I wont be able to do stuff for this story for awhile. I'll post up an AN chapter after this to explain everything. This chapter is in Chris's POV and he explains what happened after he was rescued after the game. Thanks for the reviews and remember to review and follow this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Time Flies**

**Chris's P.O.V.**

It's been six months since I got my memory back; six brutal and agonizing months. After the incident in China, I was rescued by a B.S.A.A. Copter and brought back to HQ where I had to debrief them about Edonia, my disappearance, and China, as well as give them the names of those that died on my team including Piers. Piers, that name still haunts me to this day. A few days after my debrief, I was sent to inform his older sister Sam about his death, I can still remember her screaming after she found out.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Date: July 5****th**** 2013**

**Time: 2:05 pm**

_I stood outside the apartment # that was given to me, as it turns out Piers sister lives in D.C. 15 minutes away from both her work and HQ. It's due to the fact that she works for one of the companies that helps funds the B.S.A.A._

_I stood there for a couple of minutes pondering on how I was going to break the news to her about Piers's death, I checked to make sure I looked decent I wore my standard suit with the pin that represents my rank as well as a couple of my awards throughout the years. I combed my hair which was usually a mess and I had shaven this morning._

_Once I was done, a thought occurred to me; Piers's death was my fault. I mean really; I convinced him to join the B.S.A.A. I also put him on my unit when he joined and he sacrificed his life to save mine. As I think about it again, he lost his arm and injected himself with the C-VIRUS afterward to save me, for the future is what he told me before he pushed me into the escaped pod. Maybe it should have been me instead of Piers; that way, I could save everyone the trouble of where I am, but then again, I would be able to see Barry, Rebecca, Claire, Carlos, Sheva, Leon, Josh, or Jill again._

_Jill. I think everyone that was hurt by my disappearance she's probably hurt the most with Claire coming in second. With Claire she's my little sister so she's always about me and my job, but with Jill, its different. Not only has she been through the same hell I've been through, she's been my partner and my friend since the day I meet her. I've always considered her a friend until she was declared "dead" for 3 years back in 2006. That's when I realized what was important to me was there the whole time. I'd do anything to change what happened, make it so that way I didn't lose my memory, not losing all my men during Edonia and China including Piers. Maybe then after everything I could have told Jill how I've felt about her this whole time and hopefully she would have felt the same way._

_My thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door to the apartment being opened and voice asking, "Can I help you?" I looked to see Pier's sister Sam at the door. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had hazel eyes, her hair color was the same as Piers's and was in a ponytail. She wore a white button up shirt , a black business jacket and a black skirt to match. Even though she and Piers didn't talk that much she worried about him because of this job. It's funny; their relationship reminds me of my relationship with Claire, even the roles are the same. Claire worries about me and my job and Sam does the same with Piers._

_I cut my thoughts short and cleared my throat and asked, "Sam Nivens?"_

_She replied , "Yes, what is it?"_

_"__Ms. Nivens, my name is Chris Redifeld, I'm the captain of Alpha team for the B.S.A.A., the same unit-the same unit Piers was on."_

_Her eyes had widen and her mouth became slightly ajar after I finished my sentence. I noticed her hands were starting to shake and she started stuttering trying to speak. Finally she responded after a couple of seconds asking me, "Wh-what do you mean the unit Piers was on?" She could tell what I was going to say next because I could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

_"__During our mission in China, Piers he-he sacrificed his life to save-to save me, not a day goes by where his death doesn't haunt me. He was a good soldier, a good man, but most importantly he was a good friend and I'm sorry for your loss." After I finished she looked at me. It took her a moment to process what I said and when she did, she collapsed to her knees and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I knelt down beside her and pulled her into hug and she put her head on my shoulder and continued to bawl her eyes out.A couple week after that came his funeral. Everyone come and spoke even at one point I saw Jill. Thankfully I was able to avoid her throughout the whole thing as much as wanted to talk to her I couldn't because I knew the moment I tried to speak to her she would kill me. At the end Sam spoke, it must have been difficult for her because the last time they saw each other was back in the summer of 2010 to celebrate her birthday._

**End of Flashback**

After his funeral for the last six months, I've been traveling the world mission after mission, avoiding contact with friends and family. So imagine my surprise when my boss told me that I've been working too hard and forced me to take the holidays off. I wanted to argue with him, but deep down I knew he was right. I deserved this after the hell I went through. So a couple of days after my meeting with my boss I took the first flight back to DC. It felt weird coming back to DC after everything that happened, but I knew it was about time I came back to face the inevitable, face those that were hurt by my disappearance, face my mistakes, my friends and family. I just hope that they can forgive me overtime, realize that it wasn't really my fault and maybe I can finally tell Jill how I feel. When I landed I knew I would have to start facing my demons soon and those who were hurt, I just didn't figure it would be today of all days and face of them today. Rebecca Chambers.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The next chapter will be in Chris's POV and we will see his encounter with Rebecca and Billy. And it will the next character. Remember to please review and follow the story. Again I am so sorry I didn't update when I could and I won't be able to for awhile. Until next time, InfaRedfield signing off.**


End file.
